mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest Attacks! (Script)
This page is for the script of "The Forest Attacks!" to see the episode page, please click on the link! = Script (Alfred and Camille are setting up for an annual race that will be going on soon) *Camille: Higher, higher, higher Alfred! More to the right. *Alfred: To the right? Are you sure? *Camille: Yeah, I'm sure. *Milo: Look out! Clear the way! Here I come! *Alfred: *turns to see Milo* Milo, oh no! *Both boys fall down* *Camille: Milo, What are you doing?! *Milo: What do you think I'm doing? I'm stopping of course. *Camille: Well can you find another way? How can Mr. Thomas trust me to organize the race if you destroy the finish line? *Alfred: *muffled* I'm fine, no worries! *Camille: Alfred, I'm sorry. *Milo *pulls the banner off of Alfred* Are you okay? Sorry I couldn't stop. It's because of my new shoes *shows them* Check this out. *Camille: It is not the only new thing... *Milo; Ah, you noticed. *Points* New Tee-shirt, new headband, and this new backpack. It even has a neat gadget in it that will let me drink while I run *Milo shows them how it works* I'm ready to go. *Cynthia: *Walks towards them with cousins* Well lookie here, new shoes, new clothes. But same old Milo... I see you try so hard, I don't know why you bother. *Milo: Yeah? Well tomorrow the trophy is mine. *Cynthia: In your dreams! I already know where the trophy will end up. In my house. Right girls? *Louise, Tina, Gabby: Cynthia's gonna, Cynthia's gonna, win, win, win, yeah! *(The four girls then walks away) *Milo: I'll show her what I can do. But to do that I'll need to know the track like the back of my hand... *hops down* Well, see ya. *Runs off* *Camille: Milo, its the other way! *Milo: *distance* Sorry! New shoes! *shoots by a laughing Camille and Alfred* (Eventually Milo comes to a very quiet forest...) *Milo: I'll speed up until I reach the target... *begins to panic when he hears popping sounds* Help... Help! (Camille and Alfred have just finished setting up) *Camille: That's it! Perfect! *Milo: *approaching* Help! get out of the way! Jump! Hide for cover! *gets up* A monster attacked me! He jumped on me, scratched my face! and Look! *shows Alfred and Camille his shirt* *Camille: It attacked you without warning? *Milo: How many attacking monsters warn you first...? *Alfred: Milo, don't move. *Milo: W-what is it?! *Alfred: Don't move, I-I think I found something... *plucks a seed from Milo's hair* *Milo: Ouch! *Alfred: Got it. *Camille: What is it? *Alfred: It looks like... *thoughtfully* small rabbit droppings... *Milo: What?! I was attacked by rabbit droppings?! *Camille: It's not a dropping Milo, it only looks like one... *Alfred: I don't know what it is. But its our first clue and it will lead us to our guilty party. *Camille: We don't need more clues. We already know who the guilty one is, Cynthia. *Alfred: Cynthia? But why? *Camille: She's afraid Milo will win the trophy. *Milo: That's right! *Camille: She won last years race so everyone expects her to win again. I'm calling the Principal. *Alfred: Cam, wait. *Grabs her cellphone* Maybe Cynthia has a reason for picking on Milo. But we can't accuse her without proof. Let's investigate with open __. This is Serious Mysterious... (And so, Alfred, Camille, and Milo go to the very forest were Milo was attacked) *Camille: Oh, it's so hot... May I have a sip of water? *sips from Milo's backpack, then spits it out* *Milo: It was here, around the bend. Maybe I should stay behind... to a...be the look out...? *Alfred: 1:12, we're here on the scene of the crime. Nothing to report at the moment. *the trio duck under Camille's umbrella while seeds shoot out at them* *Camille: The cost is clear, I think... *Alfred: *walks forward* Someone doesn't want us to be here.. *Milo: Ah! I can't see anything! ....I can't see anything! Ah! *Camille: Open your eyes Milo. *pokes Milo's glasses* *Milo: ah, thanks. Where's Alfred? *Both: Ah! Wah! Ah! Alfred! *Milo and Camille run to find Alfred up ahead* *Camille: What's going on?! *Alfred: Wait, guys! *holds Detecteberry to his ear* *Camille: We thought you were being attacked. *Alfred: Oh, no. There's no one here. The sound is definitely the second clue. *Milo: *yells* All right Cynthia! Come out! We know your there! *Camille: *sarcastic* Yep, that worked really well... (The trio go back to Hedgequarters to go over the two new clues they have found and begin to compare the sound to different items) *Milo: What could that sound be? *Camille: How about Popcorn? *Milo: How could you think about food at a time like this?! *Camille: I'm not Milo. That sound, its the same as popcorn popping. *Alfred: Cam's right! Popcorn makes that sound when the kernels explode. So you heard some kind of explosion... *Milo: An explosion? Wow, Cynthia's really out to get me. (With that in mind, the trio then head over to Cynthia's home in order to ask her and her mother about things when they find her on a treadmill exercising and cheerleading) *Win, win, yeah! Win, win, yeah! Win, win-woah! *flies off of treadmill onto the ground* I meant to do that... *dusts hands off to see Alfred and co.* Oh, hm... *Alfred: Cynthia, we have a few questions for you... *Milo: yes, do you like...popcorn? *Cynthia: What's the matter with him? *points to Milo* *Camille: You know very well. You tried to scare him out of the race. *Cynthia: Scare him? Rediculous. Who do you think I am? I have much better things to do... *Alfred: Really? Then where were you a half hour ago? *Mrs. Payne: I can answer that. We went to the bazaar on the hill to buy cream for our feathers. *Cynthia: It allows the wind to blow more effectively along my body so that I can run at super-speed. *laughs and waves hands, Mrs. Payne does the same thing* *Milo: Okay... Sorry Cynthia, I made a mistake. *Cynthia: The only mistake you made was to register in the race. *walks away laughing* (They then go to leave as they have now come to a dead end...) *Alfred: Even if it isn't Cynthia the racetrack is still dangerous. *Milo: Guess that means we have to cancel the race, huh? *Camille: Canceling the race is out of the question. If I cancled it now then Mr. Thomas will think I'm incompetant and will never let me organize another even again! *Alfred: Chill Camille, calm down. The investigation isn't over, we just need to find more clues. *Camille: But how do we do that? *Alfred: By returning to the scene of the crime! Category:Scripts